Matsuda Seiko
Perfil *'Nombre:' 松田聖子 (まつだ せいこ）thumb|272px|Matsuda Seiko *'Nombre (romaji):' Matsuda Seiko *'Nombre real: '蒲池法子 / Kamachi Noriko *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Compositora y Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Araki, Kurume, Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón *'Estatura: 160cm *'''Peso: 42kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Familia:' Hija cantante/actriz Sayaka *'Agencia:' Fantic Dramas *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 2005 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tatta Hitotsu no Takara Mono (NTV, 2004) *Kisetsu Hazure no Kaigan Monogatari (季節はずれの海岸物語) (Fuji TV, 1994) *Watashitte Busu Dattano (TBS, 1993) *Otona no Sentaku (TBS, 1992) Temas para Dramas *"Ikutsu no Yoake wo Kazoetara", de General Rouge no Gaisen (Fuji TV, 2010) *"Sweet Memories"'' (Versión en Inglés), de Batsu Kare (TBS, 2004) *''"Kanashimi no Boat", de Out (Fuji TV, 1999) *"Sayonara no Shunkan", de Dear Woman (TBS, 1996) *"Kitto Mata Aeru", de Otona no Sentaku (TBS, 1992) *"Aoi Photograph", de Ao ga Chiru (TBS, 1983) *"Anata no Sono Mune ni", de Doyo Wide Gekijo Películas *Yazima Biyoushitsu THE MOVIE ~Yume wo Tsukama Nevada~ (2010) *Hotaru no Haka (2008) *Shanghai Baby (2007) *Sennen no Koi - Hikaru Genji Monogatari (2001) *Gedo (2001) *Partners (2000) *Drop Dead Gorgeous (1999) *Armageddon (1998) *Final Vendetta (1996) *Docchi mo Docchi (1990) *Karibu: Ai no Symphony (1985) *Natsufuku no Ibu (1984) *Plumeria no Densetsu (1983) *Nogiku no Haka (1981) Discografía 'Japón' 'Albums' *1980.08.01 SQUALL *1980.12.02 North Wind *1981.05.21 Silhouette *1981.10.21 Kaze Tachinu (風立ちぬ) *1982.05.21 Pineapple *1982.11.10 Candy *1983.06.01 Utopia (ユートピア) *1983.12.10 Canary *1984.06.10 Tinker Bell *1984.12.08 Windy Shadow *1985.06.05 The 9th Wave *1985.08.15 SOUND OF MY HEART (as SEIKO) *1986.06.01 SUPREME *1987.05.16 Strawberry Time *1988.05.11 Citron *1989.12.06 Precious Moment *1990.06.07 seiko (as SEIKO) *1990.12.10 We Are Love *1991.05.02 Eternal *1992.03.25 1992 Nouvelle Vague *1992.12.02 Sweet Memories '93 *1993.05.21 DIAMOND EXPRESSION *1993.11.21 A Time for Love *1994.06.12 Glorious Revolution *1995.05.21 It's Style '95 *1996.05.27 Vanity Fair *1996.05.14 Was It The Future (as SEIKO) *1996.12.05 Guardian Angel *1997.05.21 My Story *1997.12.03 Sweetest Time *1998.05.08 Forever *1999.12.18 Eien no Shoujo (永遠の少女) *2000.06.28 Seiko Matsuda: 20th Party *2001.06.20 LOVE&EMOTION VOL.1 *2001.11.28 LOVE&EMOTION VOL.2 *2002.06.21 area62 (as SEIKO) *2004.06.09 Sunshine *2005.04.06 fairy *2005.12.07 Under the beautiful stars *2006.05.31 bless you *2006.12.06 Eternal II *2007.06.06 Baby's breath *2008.05.21 My pure melody *2010.05.26 My Prelude *2011.06.01 Cherish *2012.06.06 Very Very *2013.06.05 A Girl in the Wonder Land *2014.06.04 Dream & Fantasy *2015.06.10 Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo *2016.06.08 Shining Star *2017.06.07 Daisy *2018.06.06 TBA 'Best Albums' *1981.11.01 Seiko・fragrance (聖子・fragrance) *1982.07.01 Seiko・index *1982.12.05 Kiniro no Ribbon (金色のリボン) *1983.11.11 Seiko・plaza *1984.03.15 Touch Me, Seiko *1984.11.01 Seiko・Town *1984.11.21 Seiko・Avenue *1985.03.06 Seiko-Train *1985.11.10 Seiko・Box *1986.11.21 LOVE BALLADE *1987.11.21 Snow Garden *1988.07.21 Seiko Monument *1991.11.21 Christmas Tree *1991.12.01 Bible *1994.12.01 Bible II *1996.03.01 Bible III *1996.11.01 Winter Tales *1997.06.21 Seaside ~Summer Tales~ *1997.11.21 Dear *1998.07.18 Seiko・Celebration *1998.11.30 Seiko '96-'98 *1999.04.01 Ballad ~20th Anniversary *2000.11.29 『LOVE』 Seiko Matsuda 20th Anniversary Best Selection *2003.11.27 Another Side of Seiko 27 *2003.11.27 Another Side of Seiko 14 *2004.04.14 Best of Best 27 *2004.04.14 Best of Best 13 *2005.01.26 『Seiko Smile』 Seiko Matsuda 25th Anniversary Best Selection *2009.11.11 Seiko Matsuda Christmas Songs *2010.09.22 Touch Me, Seiko II *2011.12.07 SEIKO STORY ~80's HITS COLLECTION~ *2012.05.30 Étranger (エトランゼ) *2014.12.24 Seiko Matsuda Best Ballad *2015.12.09 We Love SEIKO -35th Anniversary Matsuda Seiko Kyuukyoku All Time Best 50 Songs- (松田聖子究極オールタイムベスト) 'Otros Albums' *1989.05.21 Goya...Uta de Tsuzuru Shougai (ゴヤ…歌でつづる生涯) *1999.03.31 Seiko '96-'98 Original Backing Tracks (Instrumental Album) *1999.10.06 SEIKO MATSUDA: RE-MIXES (Remix Album) *2000.09.27 seiko remixes 2000 (Remix Album) *2004.04.14 SEIKO BALLADS ~SWEET MEMORIES~ (Tribute Album) *2005.08.26 I'll fall in love Ai De Li Wu (愛的禮物) (Taiwan Album) *2006.12.13 Jewel Songs ~Seiko Matsuda Tribute & Covers~ (Tribute Album) *2017.03.29 SEIKO JAZZ (Jazz Album) 'Singles' *1980.04.01 Hadashi no Kisetsu (裸足の季節) *1980.07.01 Aoi Sangoshou (青い珊瑚礁) *1980.10.01 Kaze wa Aki Iro / Eighteen (風は秋色) *1981.01.21 Cherry Blossom (チェリーブラッサム) *1981.04.21 Natsu no Tobira (夏の扉) *1981.07.21 Shiroi Parasol (白いパラソル) *1981.10.07 Kaze Tachinu (風立ちぬ) *1982.01.21 Akai Sweet Pea (赤いスイートピー) *1982.04.21 Nagisa no Balcony (渚のバルコニー) *1982.07.21 Komugi Iro no Mermaid (小麦色のマーメイド) *1982.10.21 Nobara no Etude (野ばらのエチュード) *1983.02.03 Himitsu no Hanazono (秘密の花園) *1983.04.27 Tengoku no Kiss (天国のキッス) *1983.08.01 Glass no Ringo / SWEET MEMORIES (ガラスの林檎) *1983.10.28 Hitomi wa Diamond (瞳はダイアモンド) *1984.02.01 Rock'n Rouge *1984.05.10 Jikan no Kuni no Alice / Natsufuku no Eve (時間の国のアリス/夏服のイヴ) *1984.08.01 Pink no Mozart (ピンクのモーツァルト) *1984.11.01 Heart no Earring (ハートのイアリング) *1985.01.30 Tenshi no Wink (天使のウィンク) *1985.05.09 Boy no Kisetsu (ボーイの季節) *1985.06.24 DANCING SHOES (as SEIKO) *1987.04.22 Strawberry Time *1987.11.06 Pearl-White Eve *1988.04.14 Marrakech (Marrakech～マラケッシュ～) *1988.09.07 Tabidachi wa Freesia (旅立ちはフリージア) *1989.11.15 Precious Heart *1990.07.15 THE RIGHT COMBINATION (as SEIKO) *1990.11.21 We Are Love *1992.02.05 Kitto, Mata Aeru... (きっと、また逢える…) *1992.08.01 Anata no Subete ni Naritai / Shinin' Shinin' (あなたのすべてになりたい) *1993.04.21 Taisetsu na Anata (大切なあなた) *1993.05.21 A Touch of Destiny / SWEET MEMORIES (English New Version) *1993.11.10 Kakowarete, Aijing (かこわれて、愛jing) (as Matsuyakko) *1994.05.11 Mou Ichido, Hajime Kara (もう一度、初めから) *1994.12.01 Kagayaita Kisetsu e Tabidatou (輝いた季節へ旅立とう) *1995.04.21 Suteki ni Once Again (素敵にOnce Again) *1996.04.22 Anata ni Aitakute ~Missing You~ (あなたに逢いたくて～Missing you～) *1996.05.17 I'll Be There For You (Seiko Matsuda with Robbie Nevil) *1996.11.18 Sayonara no Shunkan (さよならの瞬間) *1997.04.23 Watashi Dake no Tenshi ~Angel~ / Anata no Sono Mune ni (私だけの天使~Angel~/あなたのその胸に) *1997.12.03 Gone with the rain *1998.06.17 Koisuru Omoi ~Fall in love~ (恋する想い～Fall in love～) *1998.11.26 Touch the LOVE *1999.10.27 Kanashimi no Boat (哀しみのボート) *2000.05.17 20th Party *2000.06.07 Shanghai Love Song (上海ラブソング) *2000.06.14 Unseasonable Shore *2000.09.27 True Love Story / Sayonara no KISS wo Wasurenai (さよならのKISSを忘れない) (Hiromi Go / Seiko Matsuda) *2000.11.29 The Sound of Fire *2001.06.20 Anata Shika Mienai (あなたしか見えない) *2001.11.14 Ai♡Ai ~100%♥Pure Love~ (愛♡愛～100%♥Pure Love～) *2002.06.05 Suteki na Ashita (素敵な明日) *2003.06.04 Call me *2004.05.26 Aitai (逢いたい) *2004.07.07 Smile on me (SEIKO & Crazy.T) *2005.02.02 Eien Sae Kanjita Yoru (永遠さえ感じた夜) *2005.08.24 I'll fall in love *2005.09.21 Shiawase na Kimochi (しあわせな気持ち) *2006.04.26 bless you *2006.05.24 WE ARE. (as PawPaw) *2007.05.23 Namida ga Tada Koboreru Dake (涙がただこぼれるだけ) *2007.08.01 Manatsu no Yoru no Yume (真夏の夜の夢) (Matsuda Seiko x Fujii Takashi) *2007.11.21 Christmas no Yoru (クリスマスの夜) *2008.03.19 Hanabira Mau Kisetsu ni (花びら舞う季節に) *2008.06.25 Love is all *2008.10.22 Ano Kagayaita Kisetsu (あの輝いた季節) *2010.05.05 Ikutsu no Yoake wo Kazoetara (いくつの夜明けを数えたら) *2011.11.23 Tokubetsu na Koibito / Koe Dake Kikasete (特別な恋人 / 声だけ聞かせて) *2012.05.02 Namida no Shizuku (涙のしずく) *2013.05.22 LuLu!! *2014.05.21 I Love You!! ~Anata no Hohoemi ni~ (あなたの微笑みに) *2015.10.28 Eien no motto hate made/ wakusei ni naritai (永遠のもっと果てまで／惑星になりたい) *2016.09.21 Bara no Yoni Saite Sakura no Yoni Chitte (薔薇のように咲いて 桜のように散って) 'Split Singles' *2010.04.21 Yazima Biyoushitsu feat. Princess Seiko - Idol Mitai ni Utawasete *2013.10.30 Yume ga Samete (夢がさめて; Awaken Dream) (Matsuda Seiko & Chris Hart) 'UK/USA' 'Singles''' *1990.04.?? All the way to heaven (as SEIKO) *1990.07.15 THE RIGHT COMBINATION (as SEIKO) *1990.10.01 who's that boy (as SEIKO) *1996.04.24 Let's Talk About It (as SEIKO) *1996.12.10 Good For You (as SEIKO) *2002.??.?? all to you (as SEIKO) *2002.12.17 just for tonight (as SEIKO) Curiosidades *Seiko hace su debut como una estrella del POP japonés en 1980, a los 18 años de edad. *Seiko tiene un total de 25 sencillos número uno y tuvo el récord de la artista femenina con más singles # 1 hasta que Hamasaki Ayumi rompió ese récord en marzo de 2006. Sin embargo, Seiko tiene el récord de los singles más consecutivos para llegar a número uno (24). *Seiko fue la inspiración de muchos ídols japoneses en toda la década de 1980. Sakai Noriko idolatra a Seiko más que cualquier otro ídolo. Noriko hizo su debut en 1986, utilizando el nombre de Sakai Noriko como su nombre artístico. Se ha mencionado en varias fuentes que eligió el nombre de "Noriko" después de su ídolo japonés favorito. Seiko es también un nombre artístico, donde su nombre real es Kamachi Noriko. Noriko también firmó con Sun Music en 1986, la misma compañía de grabación de Seiko. *La mayoría de los ídolos japoneses deciden casarse al final de su carrera, no durante. El matrimonio entre Seiko y el actor Kanda Masaki fue una de las más grandes historias de noticias de entretenimiento de la década de 1980. No sólo porque Seiko se casa con alguien en la peek de su carrera, sino porque la ceremonia de la boda en sí cuesta alrededor de 200 millones de yenes (2,0 millones de dólares). La cantante JPOP Sayaka es la hija de Seiko y Masaki. *Estuvo casada con el actor Masaki Kanda de 1985 a 1997. *En CNN (Atlanta, GA) fue transmitido a finales de 1980, que acuñaron a Seiko como la "Madonna japonesa". A lo largo de la mayor parte de los años 1980, mucha de la música de Seiko se parecía a los trabajos de la diva del pop de los Estados Unidos. Seiko también ha mencionado en muchas entrevistas que Madonna era su modelo a seguir. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:EMI Music Japan Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JCompositora Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JSolista